Casa de Sans e Papyrus
A Casa de Sans e Papyrus é um local em Nevada. As decorações de Natal decoram a casa, e o protagonista pode entrar na casa depois que ele faz amizade com Papyrus. À esquerda da casa está a caixa de correio de Sans, que está cheia de cartas e a caixa de correio vazia do Papyrus, e à direita tem o galpão que, se o protagonista for derrotado, Papyrus o deixará lá. Undyne pode ser vista mais tarde com Papyrus na frente desta casa depois que o protagonista faz amizade com ela. Primeiro Andar O primeiro andar desta casa contém uma sala de estar e uma cozinha. A sala de estar possui uma televisão que é sempre sintonizada no canal dos shows de Mettaton quando ligada. A sala de estar também abriga a pedra de estimação de Sans, que é coberta de granulado, e uma das meias sujas de Sans com uma série de notas anexadas a ela. Estas notas pegajosas descrevem Papyrus mandando Sans pegar a meia suja. A sala de estar também contém um sofá velho que dá ouro ao protagonista quando vai verificar primeiro, e um livro de piada que dentro contém um livro de física quântica, que contém outro livro de piada dentro, contendo outro livro de física quântica... O protagonista decide parar neste ponto. Não se sabe quantos livros há. A cozinha contém um fogão com uma lata de torta vazia, uma lata de lixo, uma pia alta, e uma geladeira que tem recipientes rotulados "espaguete" de um lado e um saco vazio de batatas fritas no outro. Segundo Andar O segundo andar da casa contém uma pintura emoldurada de um osso e as portas que levam ao quarto do Papyrus e ao quarto de Sans. A porta do quarto do Papyrus está cheia de rótulos de leitura "NENHUMA GAROTA PERMITIDA!", "NENHUM GAROTO PERMITIDO!" e "PAPYRUS PERMITIDO!" A porta do quarto de Sans tem chamas multicoloridas sob a porta que não ferem o protagonista se pisados. Quarto do Papyrus O Quarto do Papyrus é onde o protagonista se torna amigo de Papyrus. Seu quarto contém uma cama de carro de corrida, figuras de ação, uma bandeira pirata, um armário com livros sobre criação de quebra-cabeças e livros infantis, um computador aberto em um site de mídia social, uma caixa de ossos e um armário com roupas penduradas e organizadas no interior. Quarto do Sans O Quarto do Sans é desbloqueado em uma rota neutra ou pacifista. O protagonista deve ouvir Sans no Último Corredor, explicando EXP e LOVE e, em seguida, sair do jogo. Isso também pode ser feito ao ter concluído a Rota Neutra ou Pacifista uma vez e retornar à área em uma segunda Rota Neutra ou numa segunda Rota Pacifista. Depois de qualquer um dos métodos, o protagonista deve abrir o jogo de novo (sem salvar). Sans notará que o protagonista já ouviu seu discurso e lhe dirá uma frase secreta. O protagonista deve fechar e abrir o jogo de novo (sem salvar). Sans dirá que a frase secreta não foi suficiente e lhe dirá uma frase secreta secreta. O protagonista deve sair do jogo e entrar de novo (sem salvar). Sans dirá então que elegem uma frase secreta secreta tripla-secreta e então dá ao protagonista a chave do seu quarto, que misteriosamente aparece no chaveiro do celular do protagonista. Quando o protagonista entra pela primeira vez no quarto, ele caminha para o que é aparentemente um quarto vazio e escuro. Depois de um pouco de caminhada, Papyrus vai acender as luzes do quarto e dizer ao protagonista que ele estava usando uma esteira no escuro, e ficará bravo com Sans por zoar o protagonista pelo tempo e espaço. O quarto de Sans é sujo, contendo um tornado auto-sustentável de lixo, uma esteira não utilizada com uma nota que diz "a verdade é que você foi trollado, nerd ....." Ele também contém uma pilha de meias sujas, um colchão desgastado com um lençol estranhamente embrulhado em cima, um travesseiro sem fronha, uma carta dizendo "obrigado" que está dirigida ao Papai Noel, uma lâmpada com uma lanterna que está sem baterias na tomada de lâmpada e uma gaveta com uma chave de prata, roupas e o trombone dele. A chave de prata abre a porta dos fundos da casa de Sans (o protagonista deve ir atrás da casa de Sans e abrir a porta com a chave prateada). A sala dos fundos da casa guarda alguns segredos sobre Sans e uma máquina misteriosa. Galpão de Papyrus O galpão de Papyrus (também conhecido como a zona de captura, a casa de cachorro, o quarto de hóspedes, o Legalpão, ou o galpão de Papyrus e Sans) é um pequeno galpão localizado à direita da casa de Sans e Papyrus. É onde o protagonista fica preso quando ele perde e é capturado por Papyrus. As condições no galpão são alteradas um pouco cada vez que o protagonista perde para Papyrus. O galpão começa com uma tigela de comida seca, um brinquedo de mastigar, e uma cama que é muito pequena para dormir. Há uma nota que diz "DESCULPE, EU TENHO QUE TE PRENDER NO QUARTO DE HÓSPEDES ATÉ UNDYNE CHEGAR. SINTA-SE EM CASA. COMIDA E ÁGUA SERÃO PROVIDENCIADOS! -PAPYRUS. As barras do galpão são construídas largas demais, como os da ponte na Floresta de Nevada, para que o protagonista pode facilmente escapar do galpão. MAis em breve de:Papyrus' und Sans' Haus en:Papyrus and Sans's House es:Sans and Papyrus's House fr:Maison de Sans et Papyrus ja:SansとPapyrusの家 pl:Dom Sansa i Papyrusa ru:Дом Папируса и Санса uk:Будинок Папіруса і Санса zh:骷髏之家 Categoria:Nevada Categoria:Localizações Categoria:Casas